The Mystery Magician's Mysterious Crush
by TanukiEvilKing
Summary: Epros has always been very popular with the ladies, not that he ever returned their affections. However, after travelling with the strange group of Ari and company, he's found himself pining for someone... (Just a little Epros x Big Bull thing with no real reason or rhyme.)


"Eccentric scholar, good morrow! Does thou have some training equipment I may borrow?" The phantom magician found himself inside Kisling's lab. Kisling's assistants didn't even question the fact a mysterious floating man knew him. That's just the great scientist Kisling for you! Or maybe they just didn't care.

"Ohohoh! ...What for, may I ask?" The oddball scientist turned away, rummaging through a cardboard box, all sorts of... unrelated tools being tossed around from the box. Rocks. Gears. Rubber ducks... "It isn't really like you, for this kind of thing, your magic is incredibly useful! Much greater than that of any ghost we've encountered... It's entirely... Mhmm yes, and could even..." He continued to mutter and mumble on and on about Epros' magic as he searched through his box of junk.

"Oh, hmm, well you see... I find myself a bit lacking, physically..." That was an excuse anyone could buy. If it wasn't for his powerful magical arts, he'd be a pushover. Kisling finally managed to pull out something. A set of dumbells. They weren't incredibly big or heavy. "I bought these when I thought being strong would attract more supernatural phenomenons! So I had a lucky subject train and train until he was ready to pass out, day after day... but we got no results!"

Epros nodded, taking the set... then dropping it on the ground "That is truly horribly tragic. Now to move these... might take some magic."  
"They're not that heavy! Don't be a wimp about it if you want to get strong! And... thinking of that." Kisling stared right into Epros' as his permanent grin seemed to creep out even bigger. "Why didn't you ask Big Bull for help? Is there something the matter between you and our horned ghost friend?"  
"Ah, it's nothing to lose sleep over. If I work out, I'll surely have a ... better friendship. T-That is all there is to cover!" Before Kisling could reply, Epros flew himself out of the lab, equipment and all in tow.

"Ohoh, friendship and over sure don't rhyme... and like the title Former Phantom Evil King suggests, he sure is good at making himself vanish, hahaha!" Kisling hobbled back to his research papers, deciding it was best to keep out of Epros' hair... "Yes, I'll leave him be... But..."

...

Big Bull trudged through the sands of the Addashi Desert, staring at the gigantic clockwork mechanism Gear Tower in the distance. Epros would most likely be there. The fact that the warp stone leading to the tower now lead right to Highland Village was a nuisance to most people who wanted to go all the way to the there... but Big Bull saw this as the perfect chance for excercise! The scorching sun! The shifting sands! It was perfectly tough for training his body!

The reason he was heading out this way was due to the fact that Kisling found something he wanted to give to Epros, but he didn't want to traverse the desert alone in his tired old age... so he had Big Bull do it! At least, that's what he told the poor ghost...

"Knock knock!" Big Bull yelled into the tower as his meaty fist whacked against the metal. "I'm coming in!"  
And he didn't even wait before entering, what he found was Epros... lifting weights. They weren't of any impressive size, but Epros was still working up a huge sweat. Music was playing from a boom box, most likely to keep him motivated... and the music was horribly familiar too. That tune of Linda's... That horribly cutesy tune.

"A-Ah! Big Bull, t-that's a surprise... Coming here, as I'm working on my muscle size..." Epros practically threw himself upon his boom box, desperately hitting buttons in his attempt at turning off the music. He let out an audible sigh of relief as he did, because the song was more of hate motivation than anything else...

"Hey, Whiz!" Big Bull grinned over to him as if nothing was awry. Epros gave him a confused glance, but laughed it off, _'he must be playing it cool for my sake...'_ was his thought. "I got something from the Doc for you..." He rummaged through his pant pocked, pulling out some vitamin pills. Dinosaur shaped.  
"...I see, I don't think I'll need these..." Epros stood up, walking closer to Big Bull. "That old coot must really wish for a sweet release..." Big Bull shrugged, before dropping them back into his pocket. Epros knew instantly that Kisling was digging his nose into this, and let out a displeased sigh...Big

Bull put a hand on Epros shoulder, his smile still as big as ever. It was reassuring... the big guy was always so kind... so big, so rugged, so handsome... Epros' face was growing a slight red as he continued thinking down that line. How unlike him... it shouldn't be like this, the big oaf should be the one throwing himself at Epros' feet! Yet...

"If you're working out, you should have told me! I didn't think you'd be the kind to work, and especially not on your own... but... I like your passion!" Big Bull turned around, grabbing Epros' hand with his own as he did, dragging the bewildered magician out of the Gear Tower with him. "Let's start with some laps! No floating, you hear?" But Epros didn't hear.. Big Bull's hand... it was so soft... but also incredibly sweaty... he didn't mind though, it was... it was wonderful to be holding it...

...

The run lasted a couple of hours... at least it felt that long to the poor Former Phantom, he laid face flat in the sand as the sun dropped from the sky, the air cooling slightly. Big Bull sat right next to him. "You lasted pretty good for a rookie! I'd say you deserve a cookie!" The bovine chuckled, happily stealing the rhyming shtick from his poor, tortured trainee.

" _Th-Thank you... You beefy giant... I'm so exhausted... m-my rhymes may be somewhat... defiant._ " He spoke, muffled through the sand, some of it getting in his mouth. He sat up, spitting it out and wiping his face with his sleeve... before realizing what he'd done, and covering his flushed cheeks. " _I apologize, for being so awful and uncouth... Today is going rather poorly, to tell the truth..._ "

"Heh! Don't worry about it... today's going good, I think! I got to know you a little better... I think. You're always such a weird guy, you know! I guess it's just how you are... but I want to know more about you!" Big bull paused, his smile losing some of it's luster. "E-Er, that sounded less weird in my head."  
" _O-Oh no, for I entirely do understand. Since that wonderful feeling of holding your hand.._." Epros gave a smile to the bull, it felt so genuine to smile like this...  
"Huh? You understand what?" Big Bull scratched at his head, Epros leaned closer to the other.  
"You don't have a clue? Is this entirely true? Well, I love a certain man, and he tends to go moo..." Epros pressed his lips right up against Big Bull's the fool no time to react, Epros jumped back, floating off the ground as... he usually does. "Now, I think my tongue has been a little too loose... So, now would be a good time for me to vamoose!"

Living up to his word, Epros vanished in a flash, he had somewhere he wanted to be, with a certain scholar he wanted to give some comeuppance. And all that was left behind was Big Bull, sitting with his butt all covered in sand, rubbing at his snout. "...H-Hey... Epros... are you for real!?" He stood up and yelled, not that anyone was around. "Do...  
Do I really say moo!?"


End file.
